


Heels and feels

by LadyLysandrette



Series: Alphabet of fetishes and kinks Ino version [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, GaaIno, Heterosexual Sex, High Heels, Kinks, Shy!Gaara, Student!Gaara, Teacher!Ino, Vaginal Sex, altocalciphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: Gaara no Sabaku would never think that the malicious rumor from his classmates would help him.
Relationships: Gaara & Yamanaka Ino, Gaara/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Alphabet of fetishes and kinks Ino version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756456
Kudos: 7





	Heels and feels

**Author's Note:**

> A is for Altocalciphilia.

Gaara No Sabaku was a young university student of twenty-two years old who studied environmental geology. He was extremely shy, which, unfortunately, affected his relationships and helped a lot in creating rumors with his name. Nonetheless, he did not care about that, as he intended to return to Suna, his homeland. However, now, there was a problem: someone started a rumor that he liked to spend his time looking at the feet of a certain teacher.

Her name was Ino Yamanaka, she was thirty-four years old and the only french teacher; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Blonde with short hair and blue eyes like the sky. Gaara was hopelessly in love with the teacher and her heels. The perfect shape that fit with blonde's feet and the sound they made when she walked was his paradise. Gaara has always been attracted to women who use this type of footwear, like Matsuri and Sari, his friends from work, but with Ino it got worse. He couldn't take his eyes off the red heels, which she was wearing at the moment while teaching grammar. The sound of the heel hitting the floor distracted him from looking at the green board with chalk phrases to write down.

The bell rang and all the students ran to arrive in time for the next class, leaving only Gaara behind who nervously picked up his school supplies.

“H-Have a good day, Professor Ino.” he said goodbye looking at the woman, who smiled at him seductively.

“I need to talk to you in my office.” she said, picking up her three books and walked down the hall, being followed by Gaara who kept his eyes on her feet. Some students who were in the surroundings, looked at them with evil smiles on their faces and Sabaku knew why: the clear difference in height between him and Ino. He was only five feet and four inches tall, which many girls considered too short, while the Yamanaka was five feet and nine inches tall. Gaara had to deal with several "she would never be with you, dwarf!" or "accept, foot-lover, she will never look at you".

They arrived at the clean office, Ino sat on the wooden desk with her legs crossed and Gaara sat on the couch in front of her, trying hard to control himself not to look at her exposed thigh or at her feet with her heels.

“Taking off my shoes is a no for you, right?” Ino asked, emphasizing the french accent, which left the poor redhead flushed and quite uneasy, unable to speak. The blonde gave a light laugh and continued. “I heard the rumors of a certain red-haired student in love with the french teacher's feet, but it's not exactly my feet… right?” she got up and walked slowly towards him, carefully placing her foot with the red heel between his legs. “How about we get to know each other better, Gaara?” suggested with a provocative and dominant smile, watching him swallow nervously.

“I w-wouldn't mind…” he was interrupted by Ino who bent down to his height and kissed him slowly, taking the opportunity to bite his lower lip.

“You are so shy…” she said to him. “So cute…” she praised touching his nose with her index finger. “Better watch out, because I bite.” Ino joked, Gaara suddenly got up from the sofa and grabbed Ino's ass and kissed her, standing on his tiptoes and surprising her with the attitude. “What a fire…”

The two continued to kiss without stopping while Ino sat on the wooden desk, with her red skirt around her waist, her white lace panties on display and her full breasts with the hard nipples outside of her bra. Gaara, on the other hand, had already lost his shirt and his jeans were with the buttons open, with Ino's hand inside stroking this cock hidden in the boxers.

“Someone's alive, huh?” Ino joked between the kisses, pulling the boxers and pants down. Finally, she lightly grabbed Gaara's hard dick, while he groaned flushed, then took her own panties and pulled them aside. “There is a condom in the drawer.” she warned the student, who soon ran to fetch it and put it on his cock, approaching the blonde with uncertainty.

“Come.” Ino called and separated her own small lips. The redhead directed at her entrance and pushed it in slowly, causing short tasty moans from her. Gaara started to make slow movements, moaning and extremely flushed while being observed by his partner. The movements became faster and at a given moment, the redhead felt Ino's leg around his waist and the shoe touching his ass, along with her moans and her fingers massaging her clitoris. The two reached orgasm close to each other and stayed in the same place for a few minutes, sweaty and tired, but with smiles on their faces.

“Should we try again?” asked Ino provocatively.

Gaara smiled happily and kissed Ino on her mouth, without thinking twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it!


End file.
